


【Evanstan】遇見他之前，愛上他之後——專訪Sebastian Stan衣櫃

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】連載故事 [7]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 原本騷氣的主人跟直男談起戀愛是什麼感覺？讓我們訪問一下Sebastian的衣物們（毆什麼？Sebastian的衣櫃裡，並不是所有衣服都是他的？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一個神經病般的小短篇完，  
> 標了1但不一定會有2就是了XDDD  
> 因為看到包包穿了很久沒見的緊身褲，  
> 想想我包近年來的衣物風格，忍不住很感慨（？）  
> 原本騷氣的主人跟直男談起戀愛是什麼感覺？  
> 讓我們訪問一下Sebastian的衣物們（毆

我⋯⋯咳咳咳，不好意思，我很久沒說話了，嗓音有點啞，請讓我從頭開始。  
謝謝。

 

咳，你們好，我是一條緊身褲。  
我以前從來沒接受過訪問，畢竟我住在一個門禁森嚴的高級公寓，平時出入的地方也是衣香鬢影，充滿高級訂製西裝和名牌小禮服，要遇到衣物記者的機率不是那麼高。不過我早已久聞你們的大名，當然。很榮幸今天能接受你們的訪問，談談我褲生至今，走過的那些風風雨雨。

不是我自誇，大家都知道，我們緊身褲一族在褲裝界，被公認為最難入手的品種之一。並不是說我們價格多麼高昂難以親近，畢竟我們族的成員眾多，分佈廣泛，價格從廉價商店花車上十美金兩條到專櫃裡一千美金一件都有，材質布料款式更是千奇百怪難以計數。但要能把緊身褲穿得好看的人，我老實說，相當稀少。從腳踝到腰部，每一處都要穠纖合度，才能在我們的包裹下展現出完美的線條。  
而我相信所有見過我主人的人，都能摸著良心說，我主人是這世界上，穿緊身褲最好看的人之一。

 

邪惡一點說，他穿緊身褲完全可以達到「引人犯罪」的高級境界。

 

在我們兩個初相遇時，我主人還是個二十五歲的小夥子，年華正盛，完全不介意展現自己得天獨厚的身材曲線。褲裝界大家都知道，腿型這種東西往往是老天爺賞飯吃，天生美腿是多麼引人羨慕啊！若是能被這樣的人穿在身上，那真是一條緊身褲褲生莫大的光榮。  
盡我全力展現出主人最美的一面，是我不容推卸的責任，而我相信我也一直使命必達。那些我還陪著他出席各大漫畫展、媒體訪問與雜誌拍攝的日子，我和主人合作無間，儘可能把最多的鎂光燈焦點都吸引到主人身上來。  
直到現在我仍時常懷念那些光線的味道，帶點輕微的焦慮和興奮，和一些隱密的瘋狂。你只要聞過，終身難忘。

 

我曾經是主人的最愛之一，我也以為這樣的日子能持續到我老邁鬆弛。主人非常惜物，一件衣服他穿上五年是基本的，我見過衣櫃裡有幾件都破洞了，也還放在他隨手可取的位置。  
我早已準備好將我的一生奉獻給主人，然而這樣的日子卻隨著那人的到來，提早劃上休止符。

主人戀愛了。

 

主人陷入愛河不是什麼稀奇事，好看的人就應該多談戀愛，這是我的想法，而我也曾經多次陪著他共赴邀約。那些人都喜歡看主人穿著我，這是理所當然的。  
偏偏這個人不太一樣。

 

我還記得那一個早晨，主人應該還在睡覺（不意外，他們昨晚搞到三更半夜，衣櫃都被他們撞得砰砰響，害我半夜醒來好幾次），那男人卻打開了衣櫃。

 

『Sebbie，我能從你衣櫃裡拿衣服穿嗎？我這次沒帶行李來。』那人一邊問，一邊來回的掃視衣櫃裡所有的衣服。我看他拿起我隔壁的牛仔褲微微皺眉，又拉出幾件我的緊身褲同伴們推到一旁。  
「嗯⋯⋯你自己拿⋯⋯」主人半醒未醒的嗓音軟糯沙啞，似乎還是從棉被裡發出的聲音。  
『你的褲子是不是有些太緊了點？』男人說，好半天才從衣櫃深處拉出一件主人以前睡覺時穿的寬鬆運動褲。  
「有松的啊，你自己找嘛⋯⋯」

 

這種情景反覆上演了多次，從衣櫃裡增加的那些充滿運動氣息的長褲和樸素的polo衫，我懷疑主人和他男友的衣櫃已經進入了融合期。  
老實說他男友是個大帥哥，就是走在街上你看一眼就會認定是明星或是模特兒的那種帥，我偶然見過幾次他赤身裸體的樣子（這時我往往是躺在地板上），他身材也是一等一的好，從胸到腰到臀到腿，沒有一處不是精心鍛練過的完美比例。  
如果你問我，我會說這種身材，天生就是要讓我們緊身褲來好好襯托的，偏偏這人就是「暴殄天物」的代名詞，連在我陪主人去過的那幾次約會中，我也從來沒看他穿過一件緊身褲。  
拍戲時那種連身的不算。

 

隨著他和主人的關係逐漸親密，我內心的不安也越來越深。主人開始減少讓我出門的次數，我和我的同伴們被擠到衣櫃後方，灰色的運動褲一下子增加了五條，普通的直腿長褲也漸漸侵蝕我原本的地盤。

我永遠也忘不了那天晚上，那人一邊替主人把我往下拉，一邊叨念：『你可不可以少穿一點緊身褲？』  
「為什麼？」主人一邊扭動一邊發出和我相同的疑問。  
『不好脫。』那人坦誠地回答，主人踹了他一腳，幹得好。  
他抓住主人的腳踝，笑著吻了過去：『好吧我說真的，你穿緊身褲太好看了寶貝⋯⋯你的腿你的屁股⋯⋯你太美了，緊身褲完全把你的美又放大了好多倍，還吸引了太多不懷好意的邪惡目光⋯⋯』  
「嗯⋯⋯哪有⋯⋯誰能比你更邪惡⋯⋯」  
『我相信我一定是最邪惡那個，但我還是因為其他成千上萬其實想跟我一樣邪惡的人感到⋯⋯有點吃醋。我有時候真想把你藏起來，只有我一個人看得到⋯⋯』  
「Chris⋯⋯別親那裡⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
『答應我嗎⋯⋯Sebbie？嗯？你這樣舒服嗎？』  
「嗯⋯⋯好⋯⋯慢點⋯⋯Chris⋯⋯」

 

忘了在哪聽到的，男人在床上都是耳根子最軟的時候。像我主人這麼完美的人也不例外，唉。

 

主人當然沒有把我丟掉，畢竟我終究是他的得力助手，只是我能陪他出門的次數從一週一次降到一個月一次，上次我見到外面的陽光應該是半年前了。

 

我的故事差不多就說到這了吧，雖然我時常為自己的命運感到心酸，但其實我還不是最慘的。有機會你們可以訪問主人以前的V領上衣們，我很久沒見到他們了，也許他們已經去了二手衣物店或是慈善拍賣會。

 

愛情很傷人對吧？有時候傷的還是無辜的旁人，或旁「物」，例如我。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這麼有病的文，  
> 居然還有第二發！（而且可能還有第三第四發，反正我寫劇情向的寫吐血就寫一寫逗逼向的.....）
> 
> 這次衣物記者要帶大家訪問Sebastian衣櫃裡，  
> 一件明明有破洞卻備受Sebastian及其男友喜愛的藍色T-shirt。  
> （大家應該都知道是哪件吼XDDDDD)

嗨。  
呃，我是今天被推出來受訪的，雖然我不知道為什麼要找我，我只是一件很普通的藍色上衣。非常普通，完全沒有logo，也沒有特殊花紋，就是一件在家穿的休閒服而已，很舊很破，下擺還有一個被小狗咬破的洞。其他人說衣物記者想要採訪Sebastian Stan的衣櫃，但我甚至不是他的衣服，我只是現在比較常住在他的衣櫃裡。  
我為什麼不是他的衣服卻住在他的衣櫃裡喔？這說來話長，不過也可以長話短說。

我其實是他男朋友的衣服。

 

他男朋友，也就是我老闆，大明星Chris Evans，是個所謂的天生衣架子，穿什麼都好看。既然穿什麼都好看，那就隨便穿穿。——他就是這麼想的。  
我剛進入他的衣櫃時，以為自己進入一個大賣場的T-shirt備貨倉庫。裡面有黑Ｔ十胞胎，白Ｔ十胞胎，黑襯衫十胞胎與白襯衫十胞胎。我也不是獨自進入這個衣櫃，跟我一起的除了我家的三個兄弟之外，還有隔壁灰色家的五個姐妹。總之身為一件T-shirt，被賣到這個衣櫃是絕對不會孤單的，這對比較內向的我來說是件好事。  
如果更幸運一點，像白Ｔ那一家子，大哥和二哥被穿壞了，沒兩天就又送了三個小弟進來，闔家團圓，可喜可賀。

在我老闆的衣櫃裡，同色系的T-shirt勢力最為龐大，寬鬆的運動褲也佔據了一大區，透視T和小馬甲這種都是被排擠的，只能縮在衣櫃的最角落，而且往往待不了超過一個禮拜。  
雖然衣櫃裡有這麼多T-shirt，但我自認我是老闆的心頭愛之一，這可不是我誇大。你以為為什麼老闆的其他衣服都好好的，只有我被咬破一個洞？因為我最常被他拎出來穿，次數頻繁到他家的小狗在我身上磨牙的頻率，足以把我咬穿一個洞。  
如此受到珍愛的我，能去的場合當然不止客廳沙發的披薩之夜，還包括他和男友的甜蜜約會，跟在男友家共度的旖旎夜晚。

 

為什麼跟男友約會穿一件有破洞的藍色T-shirt？當然是因為他男友Sebastian也很喜歡我啊！

 

⋯⋯好吧其實我不知道為什麼，到底什麼人跟男朋友約會會穿一件有破洞的藍色T-shirt？

 

最開始，他們剛開始約會的時候，老闆也穿過不少精緻華麗的美衣。跟我隔著一面板的吊掛區，那些永遠用鼻孔看人的訂製西裝和手工襯衫，原本是老闆出席類似場合的標準配備。但是隨著時間慢慢過去，他們能見到Sebastian的時間越來越少，而我，老闆最喜愛的藍色T，一躍成為兩人的心頭好。  
這真的不是我誇大，他們甚至輪流穿我。老闆以前胸肌比較大，穿的時候我在他身上繃得緊緊的，Sebastian肌肉還沒那麼明顯時，穿上我總會顯得有點寬鬆，明眼人一看就知道這是同一件衣服。

畢竟下擺破一個小洞還一直被穿出來，被街拍或是自己放照片到網路上的藍色T-shirt，也不是很多。

 

一開始老闆還長住洛杉磯時，我待在衣櫃裡的時間比較多；後來他們開始頻繁的飛來飛去約會，我就在行李箱裡跟著滾動；現在，我越來越常住在Sebastian的衣櫃裡了。

 

『寶貝，我先出去慢跑，你再睡一下。』我躺在洗衣籃裡，看著老闆裸著上身彎腰親吻那個還縮在棉被裡的人，棉被裡的人伸手摟住他的背不讓他走，兩人又黏呼呼的親吻了十來分鐘，棉被裡的人才終於放開手。  
「快點回來喔。」Sebastian打了個呵欠說。  
『好。對了，我那件藍色T你有看到嗎？被Dodger咬破一個洞那件。我這幾天一直找不到。』老闆一邊翻Sebastian的衣櫃一邊說，我從他身邊露出來的一小塊區域，看到好幾件以前跟我一起住在老闆衣櫃的好朋友。  
「你上次來時放在我這啦，昨天被我穿了，現在在洗衣籃裡。你穿別件啦，穿灰色那件。」Sebastian指示，發現我躺在洗衣籃裡的老闆，也只好默默拿了另一件灰色上衣，出門慢跑了。

 

哎，他們兩個就是這麼喜歡我，我有什麼辦法？


End file.
